Sleep
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic sleep de Whilom


« Bobby ? »

La voix plaintive aurait même arraché le plus dur des coeurs et celui de Bobby était loin d'être en pierre. Silencieux, il se retourne et tire les couvertures au-dessus de sa tête avec l'idée de bloquer la voix et l'image mentale qui l'accompagne. Il sait ce qu'il va voir s'il ouvre les yeux : un petit garçon de onze ans, le visage mince, les yeux bleus suppliants, et une crinière de cheveux bruns volant dans tous les sens.

« Bobby ? »

Bobby sent une légère pousse sur son épaule mais il l'ignore. Il essaye de ronfler un peu plus fort pour convaincre l'enfant qu'il est vraiment endormi. Parfois cela fonctionne. Parfois Jack sait qu'il est réveillé mais qu'il veut être seul.

Une autre poussée, plus rude.

Et parfois, jack ignore son indifférence et demande silencieusement de l'attention.

« Que veux tu, gamin ? » coasse Bobby, se demandant vaguement par quel miracle sa voix se casse à 4h du matin. Il dégage sa gorge et relève la tête ayant une vision trouble de Jack. Ou ce qui devrait être Jack. Pas une silhouette brouillée avec d'étrange spike autour de la tête. Bobby frotte vigoureusement ses yeux d'une main et l'image se détaille : le visage de son petit frère.

Ses yeux peuvent ils s'ouvrir d'avantage ?

« J'ai fait un mauvais rêve. »

« Sans blague. » Bobby se retourne, présentant son dos à Jack, et ferme ses yeux. De quoi a-t-il rêvé au juste ?

« Bobby. » Jack le secoue à nouveau. _« Bobby. »_

« Ecoute, jack, si le croquemitaine n'est pas dans ma chambre attendant de me manger, je ne veux pas être averti. Va au lit.»

« Ce n'est pas ça. »

« Il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Va t'en. » Sans se retourner, Bobby agite son bras en direction de la porte. Jack plisse son nez de frustration et essaye de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus les couvertures de Bobby. Le bras de Bobby effleure le sommet de sa tête et puis tapote sa joue, lui donnant une poussée en direction de la porte.

Jack résiste au bras de son frère, le rejetant sur le côté de Bobby, et déposant un genou sur le lit. « Non, Bobby, je suis toujours effrayé. »

« Jack. »

« Bobby»

« Jack ! » Maintenant Bobby est fâché. Ou presque. Il se relève sur ses coudes et jette un coup d'œil à Jack. « Dégage d'ici où je te donne un coup de pied en direction de la chine. _Dégage_. »

« Bobby, ce n'est pas le croquemitaine. »

« Bien, de quoi as-tu peur ? » grogne Bobby, rejetant ses couvertures et balançant ses pieds d'un coup sec au plancher. Il laisse courir ses mains dans ses cheveux et soutient sa tête quelques minutes, se demandant pourquoi Jack ne va pas raconter ses cauchemars à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Lui. »

Bobby déplace une main pour voir Jack d'un œil. Jack est en face de lui mais ses yeux sont rivés sur la porte.

« Lui » Bobby répète avec soupir. « Qui est ce ? »

« Je ne veux pas parler de lui, » répond Jack brusquement, regardant Bobby furieusement. Bobby est surpris. La minute d'avant, le môme voulait se rouler en boule et l'instant d'après il le fusille du regard. Il se décide à l'écouter pour de bon.

« Bien. Nous n'allons pas parler de lui. J'étais simplement curieux c'est tout. Je pense que j'ai une bonne raison de savoir pourquoi tu me réveilles à cette putain d'heure, pour te plaindre de quelqu'un dont je ne sais rien. » Jack prend un air résolu. Bobby le prend doucement par les épaules, pressant son front contre celui de Jack. « Jackie, » dit il lentement, fermant les yeux, « je suis fatigué. Pourquoi ne retournerais tu pas dans ta chambre ? »

« Je _te l'ai dit_, Bobby. Je suis… » Jack s'arrête pour enrouler ses doigts dans le T-shirt de Bobby « S'il te plait, viens avec moi ? »

Bobby souffle dramatiquement. « Bien. » Il se relève péniblement sur ses pieds et titube jusqu'au hall, orientant Jack devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils se tiennent dans sa chambre. La fenêtre est ouverte et les rideaux flottent avec une légère brise. Jack s'arrête soudainement et se rétracte en arrière contre l'estomac de Bobby, sa tête atteignant juste le torse de Bobby.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, jack ? Tu n'aimes pas quand la fenêtre est ouverte ? » Le front de Bobby se froisse. Jack n'a jamais détesté avoir sa fenêtre ouverte avant.

Mais maintenant il est terrifié par quelque chose. Sa respiration reste coincée dans sa gorge et il se cramponne au T-shirt de Bobby qui est à portée de main.

« Bobby, » chuchote Jack. « Ferme la fenêtre. »

Bobby obéit péniblement et claque la fenêtre après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait pas quelque chose ou quelqu'un à l'extérieur. Rien, juste la brise. Quand il se retourne, il s'arrête observant jack sur son lit, ses pieds repliés sous lui, les mains jointent. Il pince sa lèvre tout en basculant légèrement. C'est comme si il essayait de se contenir, ou comme si il était troublé. Bobby soupire et caresse son visage, remettant de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

« Tu seras bien ici, Jack ? »

Jack ne dit rien mais ses yeux semble s'arrondir et miroiter avec ce qui ressemble à des larmes.

« Non, non, ne commence pas à pleurer sur moi. »

« Je ne pleure pas, » chuchote Jack tranquillement, sa voix enrouée par l'émotion. « Je ne pleure pas. »

Bobby pose un regard critique sur Jack. Il suppose que son insistance est pour se convaincre lui, pas Bobby. Il s'installe sur le lit et soupire : « Jackie, personne ne va venir te prendre. Jamais. Je te le promets. Tu resteras ici. » Il tapote l'oreiller pour le remettre en forme, « rendors toi, je serais dans ma chambre, dormant, ronflant probablement, avec un peu de chance tu m'entendra jusqu'ici. » Il tire les couvertures et soulève un sourcil en direction de Jack « Viens. »

Jack entre dans les couvertures mais garde ses yeux rivés sur Bobby. Il ne le demandera pas. Bobby sait ce qu'il veut. Mais il ne le demandera pas. Demandé ne l'a jamais aidé avant. De plus, Bobby semble fatigué. Il baille légèrement, tapotant la poitrine de jack, marmonnant un « bonne nuit » avant de se relever. Jack ne dit rien. Il ne demande rien.

Bobby s'arrête à la porte pour éteindre la lumière. Quelque chose l'intrigue. Du coin de son œil, il voit Jack se rasoir, sa main serrant les couvertures comme si ça allait noyer son chagrin. Les larmes tombent mais il y a quelque chose, il est résigné à affronter sa peur. Ce qui le surprend, c'est que jack ne lui a pas demandé de dormir avec lui. Jack est venu avec son problème et Bobby espère l'avoir arrangé. Il a confiance en Bobby pour le rassurer, même si il sait qu'il ne l'aiderait pas. Dans l'esprit de Jack, Bobby l'a renvoyé à sa chambre parce que, pour l'aîné, ça lui ferait du bien, même si Jack sait que les cauchemars ne disparaissent pas simplement car Bobby a raison. Mais il a confiance en Bobby.

Bobby se retourne pour s'appuyer sur le dos de la porte, une main reposant sur sa hanche : « tu veux que je dorme avec toi ? »

Le soulagement est si évident dans les yeux de Jack que Bobby sent son cœur se serrer. Qu'est-il pour cet enfant, juste une présence qui chasse les cauchemars ? Il racle sa gorge et grimpe dans lit près de Jack, étendant d'abord pour ensuite rouler sur le côté comme d'habitude. Jack ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, s'approchant progressivement de Bobby, jusqu'à ce que l'aîné se réveille par des chatouillis dû aux cheveux du gamin. Alors, il enroule son bras autour de Jack, le serrant plus étroitement. C'est étrangement réconfortant d'entendre les battements du cœur de l'enfant contre sa poitrine, de sentir son souffle moite dans son cou, et d'entendre les gémissements de son sommeil. Il ferme les yeux à nouveau en frottant doucement le dos de Jack.

Quand il s'éveille au matin, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il passerait une aussi bonne nuit. Pour le remercier, Jack lui sourit avec reconnaissance, des cheveux plus sauvages que jamais.

De manière reconnaissante Jack lui a souri le matin suivant, ses cheveux plus sauvages que jamais, _le regardant comme s'il n'avait plus 8 ans._


End file.
